Come Back to Bed
by AwesomeMango7
Summary: Rick gets way too drunk, and tries to have sex with Morty.
1. chapter 1

**_Authors note: I don't own Rick and Morty, or the characters. This is a fanfic. If you don't like Rick x Morty, don't read it. I hope you enjoy!_**

Rick was standing outside of Morty's door, swaying to and fro- he was shit-faced drunk. So drunk that he wasn't thinking. Or, at least he didn't have any rational thoughts. Because, shit, he was thinking. About his Grandson. In a way that he probably shouldn't think of him. Rick couldn't remember when it happened, but one day, out of the blue, he looked down at his teenage Grandson and suddenly felt overwhelmed by how fucking cute he thought he was. There was a waterfall of affection and emotion that washed over him, a need to be close. A need to touch. A need to protect. He'd fallen in love with him, he realized. But only a month after he'd actually fallen for his Grandson, of all people. At first, he had just dismissed the feelings as protective Grandpa thoughts, but then the dreams came. And sure, the dreams were fucking amazing, but they left him in a chaotic state of mind when he returned to the waking world.

Rick was going to a non-existent hell, he was sure. And he felt disgusted with himself. He was a perverted, sick, pedofile. I mean, Morty is his Grandson! Fifteen-fucking-years old! As far as he was concerned, you're not supposed to fall in love with your Grandchild! It's fucked up in every way, and Rick loathed himself because of it. He was the most disgusting piece of shit in the whole universe. He'd kept it secret, drowning it out with alcohol, and constantly throwing insults at Morty that he didn't actually mean or feel. He always felt bad when he called the kid names, and called him stupid, but it had to be that way. He had to act that way so that he wouldn't catch on.

Morty was clumsy and a little oblivious at times, but he was actually pretty fucking smart, especially after they started going on adventures. Rick feared that even if he gave the smallest little sliver of affection, the kid would catch on. But right now those sort of thoughts weren't processing. All of the self-loathing and caution was thrown to the wind, overtaken by the alcohol that he'd consumed throughout the night, and the lust he had. And he wanted Morty so badly right now. He wanted to kiss his stupid face, and show him how good he could make him feel. He wanted to cuddle and hold him, and tell him he loved him. He wanted to take him on adventures, and show him all the beautiful things the universe could offer. He wanted to look into his eyes and see the whole universe in them, like he'd seen before in small moments of closeness.

He pushed the door open, closing it behind him. He wouldn't dare lock it, however. He may not be thinking straight right now, but he wasn't going to lock it. Locking the door would be like trapping the kid. He'd stop if Morty wanted him to. He loved the kid. Rick could never hurt him. However, it wasn't exactly occurring to him that confessing to your Grandson that you're in love with him, and trying to have sex with him, could possibly hurt him in unseeable ways. He was too drunk to let those thoughts filter through.

Rick stumbled over, looming over Morty's sleeping form on his bed. The moonlight was shining through his bedroom window in just the perfect way that it illuminated Morty, making him look like he as glowing. 'So fucking adorable.' Rick thought to himself, sitting himself on the bed. The shift in weight caused Morty to groan. He opened his eyes, and sleepily looked up at Rick. With Rick bursting into his room ever other night to take him on an adventure, he became a pretty light sleeper.

Morty pushed himself up on his hands, squinting. "R-Rick?" He asked in a groggy voice, looking slightly confused. When Rick usually barged in his room, he was already through a portal or in the garage by now. This was weird. Rick swayed a bit, showing Morty that his Grandfather was intoxicated with some kind of alcohol.

"Mooorty." Rick says, scooting closer to the half-awake teen.

Morty sighed. His Grandfather always got weirdly affectionate when he was this sloshed. "W-what is it, Rick?"

Rick leaned even closer. Morty couldn't see his expression in the dark, but he guess maybe Rick's eyes looked unfocused and diolated as they always did when he was drunk. "R-Rick, you're drunk." Morty states the obvious. As if Rick couldn't already tell. "G-Go to bed, okay?"

"Y-you're a good kid, M-bBBUUURRRrp-Morty." Rick starts his usual drunken speech. It wasn't the first time Morty had heard this. "Y-y-yur.. you're-you're a-a-a a really- a real trouper." This time Rick scooted up so close that he was kind of sitting on Morty's feet awkwardly.

Morty shifted, turning so that his back was against the wall, and crossed his legs to they wouldn't dangle off the edge. In better words, he now sat horizontally on the bed so that he could give Rick more room. Rick took this as an invitation to scoot up even closer, so that their thighs were touching. "I- uhh, R-Rick, are you feeling okay? How much did you have to drink?" Morty asked timidly, raising a brow. Okay, he was being way more affectionate than usual. This was weird. Really weird. Not that Morty minded, though. It was kind of nice seeing Rick act this way. He longed for some kind of affection from Rick, and the only time he really got it were on nights like these. It was kind of sad to admit. The only time Rick showed he cared was when he was shit-faced. Morty wished he'd show that when he was a little more sober.

Not that Rick was ever 100% sober...

"I jus'.. I jus' I'm fine, Morty." Rick slurred, patting Morty's shoulder.

"R-Rick, y-you're really drunk. I-I really think you should go to-" Morty started to ramble, and Rick blocked his voice out. The love and affection he felt for the boy started to overtake his thoughts and emotions again, swelling up his chest with a warm feeling. Suddenly, completely without warning, Rick leaned in and connected his lips with Morty's. The teen squeaked, completely not expecting Rick to do something like this. _How fucking drunk is he?_ The kiss was sloppy, and it was all Rick. Morty remained motionless, shocked into stillness. However, when Rick had first initiated the kiss his hands had subconsciously planted themselves on Rick's chest. He could feel the old mans quickening heart beat through his sweater. Morty's face was heating up quickly. Rick tasted like alcohol, and macaroni. They had macaroni for dinner, Morty recalled. But there was something else there, too. A taste that Morty could only describe as oh so _Rick._

After about ten seconds, Rick pulled away. The realization of what he had just done sunk in very quickly, making him tense up. What made it worse, was the fact that Morty hadn't kissed back. That meant he just majorly fucked up. Inside he started to panic, cursing himself for being so damn stupid. Cursing himself for getting this drunk in the first place.

Morty's hands were still on Rick's chest, and he was slightly out of breath. He watched Rick carefully, his heart hammering against his rib cage... but it was in a good way?? He didn't want the feeling of Rick's lips against his to be over that quickly. He could still feel the ghost of the moment against his lips, a pleasant tingling sensation. He wanted that feeling again. The teen chuckled nervously before he leaned up and kissed Rick on the corner of his mouth. It was more of a quick peck than anything, but still a kiss at that. Morty had never kissed someone before. Well, he had. Like a kiss on the cheek that he gave to his mom before bed. But he'd never kissed anyone like _this_ before. He wanted to try again, and actually move this time. He wanted to make up for making a fool of himself the first time when he was shocked into stillness.

Rick didn't react to the small kiss Morty gave him. He was still mentally panicking. Somehow, Morty could tell Rick was freaking out, so he leaned up to kiss him again, this time lingering a little longer. He wanted to tell Rick that's it's okay without using words. That's when rational thought left Rick again, and he kissed back. His arms rapped around the boys hips, guiding him onto his lap. His movements were sluggish and uncoordinated, but he was continuing anyway. This was just too good. He'd wanted this for over a year now, and he wasn't going to let being drunk stop him.

Morty moaned in his mouth, giving Rick the opportunity to slip his tongue in, feeling around the teens mouth. His teeth, his tongue, the top of his mouth. He loved it. He loved tasting Morty. He loved him. He loved everything about Morty. His Morty.

Both males were quickly growing hard, and as the kid shifted on Rick's lap, he rubbed against his erection making him moan from the pleasure. Morty had no idea that a kiss would trun him on so easily. Rick started to kiss down Morty's neck sloppily, being careful not to leave any hickeys. Like before, he was drunk and dumb, but he still wouldn't ever hurt Morty. This was new. And, gosh, he'd love to leave marks all over this kid to claim him as his own, but he didn't know if Morty would be okay with something like that. He knew Morty like the back of his hand, but as his Grandfather, he didn't know much about this side to him. He didn't know anything that Morty liked when it came to sexually, or kinks, or whatever-the-fuck. But he decided he was going to figure that out.

Rick's hands trailed down to the waste band of Morty's pajama pants, and he tugged down slightly. He felt Morty's own hands fall on his, encouraging him to keep going. Rick continued, quickly slipping his pajama pants and boxers off in one quick motion. Rick marveled in the slight of Morty's erect dick, looking at it hungerily.

Rick couldn't see too well in the darkness, but he could definitely see that Morty was red in the face. He stared at the boy as he reached a calloused hand down to grab his member and start stroking up and down. Morty let out a breath, sighing contently at the feeling of Rick's hands. "G-Geez, Rick..." he mumbled out, placing a hand on Rick's shoulder to steady himself.

Rick was loving this, watching the kid slowly fall apart because of him. He felt his own dick twitch at the sight, his pants extremely tight. He ignored his own erection in favor of pleasuring Morty. This was his first time, after all. He'd get his rocks off in a bit. Morty first, though. He wanted to watch him fall apart in his hands.

Only, there was one problem with the blue haired scientists plan. Rick stopped suddenly, leaning over the side of the bed and vomiting all over the floor. Rick Sanchez, everyone. Always with the best timing. Fuck.

"Oh, fuck, Rick!" Morty yelped out, backing away to give his puking Grandfather some room. Rick retched a few more times, emptying his stomach of it's contents. Morty places a comforting hand on his back, rubbing small circles. Rick groaned tiredly, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his lab coat. He slumped against Morty lazily, already half alseep from the strain vomiting had put on him.

"S-zzz-s-zorry Mort." He slurred, laying his head on his shoulder.

"I-It's fine, Rick." Morty says, quietly, playing with Rick's hair absentmindedly. And then, even more quiet, "It'd be better if you were sober anyway."

Rick didn't catch that last bit, even though he was so close to him that he could feel the teens breath against his ear. "What wazzat, Mm-Morty?" He asks.

"Oh, nothing." Morty says, laying Rick down on the bed. "Just—Just stay put. I'll be right back. Okay?"

Rick nodded dumbly, already seeming to be half alseep. Morty smirked a little at the sight. What a crazy old man.

The teen slipped his pajama pants back on, slowly becoming soft again. He exited his room, making sure to close the door behind him. Because, wouldn't that be a weird sight for his family to see? Rick, passed out in Morty's room. Well, it's not like it hadn't happened before. But it was never on his bed. There were a few times where Rick had passed out on the floor. In fact, on one occasion Rick had threatened him with a knife, asking him if he was a simulation before he passed out. Morty shivered at the thought. Rick was a wild card when he got super drunk. He could either be violent, super affectionate, or, in this case, horny. That thrid one was new to Morty.

He didn't know if Rick did it because he was just horny, or if he actually had feelings for him. Morty knew for a fact that he, himself, definitely felt something for Rick. All the adventures somehow seemed to accumulate some sexual tension and frustration. He could see it in Rick, and Morty could definitely feel it. He just never expected Rick to do anything about it. Morty's a virgin, and he's awkward and shy... so it's not like he was ever going to make a move. But if Rick ever did make a move, like he just did, Morty was already on board.

He... he loves Rick. In a way he probably shouldn't. But that doesn't really matter. It may be really taboo on Earth, but he's seen plenty of incest on other planets and universes. In fact, he's actually seen a universe where him and Summer got together. Just thinking about getting together with his sister made Morty feel sick to his stomach, but if that Morty and Sunmer were happy... then who really cares?

Morty crept down the stairs, skipping over the squeaky ones, and crossed through the kitchen to get to the garage. He scanned the shelves looking for the 'vomit mite' spray that Rick had invented after he got annoyed by constantly having to clean up his own puke. Morty was the one who named it. Mites eat wood- they basically disintegrate it. So, Morty thought it would be clever because the spray literally disintegrates vomit.

His eyes fell on the bottle, which was basically a beaker with a spray nozzle attached to the top of it, and the words 'Vomit Mite' written on a little sticker on the front of it. Rick seriously had chicken-scratch handwriting, but it made sense. He read in a book once that people with bad handwriting tend to be really smart people, because their thoughts are going too fast for them to write down in time. It's always rushed, because their hands are trying so desperately to catch up with their brain. Rick's intelligence was one of the reasons why Morty loves him so much. He's smart, confident, wise, and just... there's something about how Rick makes him feel. How he makes him laugh. How his eyes mesmerize him, and suck his thoughts in. The teen feels like he could get lost in those blue, calculating eyes.

Of course, Morty still felt ashamed of having these feelings. You're not supposed to have a crush on your Grandfather. And if his family ever found out about how he felt, who knows how they'd react? Morty loves his family, but they're kind of like sheep. Society just isn't ready to except something like incest... and his family bends to society's will. Him and Rick, Morty likes to believe, are different. They transverse through space and dimensions, where every planet has different laws, rules, and exceptions. Every society is different, and on some planets incest is a completely exceptional thing. On some planets, incest is even encouraged. So why shouldn't it be exceptional on Earth? Well... there _is_ a risk when it comes to having kids with someone you're closely related to. There's a higher possibility that the baby could get deformed, of have a brain defect. But that could easily be solved with adoption, or whatever. And plus, if it's two males, or two females that get together, then there should literally be no problem with it. It's just Earth's society that's not ready for something like that. Fuck society.

Morty snatched the bottle from the shelf, and made his way back up the stairs. He opened the door slowly. Over the semi-loud creek of his door, he could hear Rick softly snoring inside. He crept in, this time locking the door so that no one would walk in and find them both sleeping on the same bed. He scrunched up his nose at the heavy smell of vomit that had circulated throughout his room because the door had been closed. Luckily, the 'Vomit Mite' had a lavender sent that would cover up the smell once he sprayed it.

So Morty did just that. He sprayed the area of the floor that had vomit on it, making sure to get absolutely everything. Once the vomit seemed to magically disappear, he set the bottle on his desk. He inhaled the lovely sent of lavender in the air, and then strode back to the bed.

He stared at his Grandfather a moment, thinking that he would be a bit more comfortable if he took his lab coat, khakis, and sweater off. He struggled with maneuvering Rick's body around as he stripped him down to just his wife beater and boxers. There. Rick looked a little more comfortable now. It was amazing how young Rick looked when he was alseep. His usual scowl wasn't present, causing his face to smooth out and relax.

Morty, satisfied, crawled into bed, moving his body as close to the wall as he could in order to give Rick space, and then covered them both with the blankets. He kind of wanted to cuddle up to him, but he figured that wouldn't be the best idea. It would be really awkward to wake up to if Rick turned out to be so desperately horny while drunk, that he turned to his own Grandson in an attempt to take care of it, instead of actually wanting to hook up specifically with Morty. And plus, if Rick was really that drunk then maybe he wasn't thinking about what he was doing. If that was the case, it would _definitely not_ be okay if they woke up in each others arms. Maybe he just didn't realize what he was doing.

He turned on his side so that he was facing Rick, who was in turn facing him. He sighed and closed his eyes, wondering what morning would bring. He hopes Rick won't be gone when he wakes.


	2. It’s Okay, Rick

What had initially woke Rick up was the feeling you get when you fall. Even as a man that is constantly feeling that exact feeling as he travels through space on a daily basis, it was still a huge wake up call when you fall in your sleep. It could possibly mean that he was under attack, or he was falling of a ledge. Who knows with the kind of life Rick leads? The falling feeling caused Rick to latch on to something in order to save himself. The thing he grabbed onto was oddly already on top of him. Kind of on top of him. He expected whatever that thing was to stop his fall, but he ended up just pulling it down with him.

Rick groaned as his back hit the floor, the thing on top of him groaning in pain as well. Well, whatever it was, it's alive. Maybe he got so drunk last night that he got a one night stan? It had collapsed on his chest, so it's fall was cushioned. Good for them. Rick squinted at the foggy figure above him. He was met with a mop of brown curly hair and he _instantly_ knew who it was. Morty. Holy shit. _Holy shit!_ He's in Morty's room! He was sleeping on his bed! _In his room! On his bed!_ Rick looked around frantically.

Memories of last night were flooding back into his mind. _No... no, oh no, oh no... nonononono!_

"Geez, R-Rick... ugh." Morty groaned, pushing himself up off of Rick. He glared at his alarm clock. "It's... fricken... it's Saturday morning, 5:36am, too early for this shit..." He grumbled, climbing back up into his bed, leaving enough room for Rick to climb back in as well.

However, Rick had other plans. He shot up so quickly he almost fell all over again from the force of it. He shook his head, starting to pace around the room, pulling at his blue hair in complete despair and panic. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry Morty, I-I don't know what I was thinking last night- fuck— fucking— shitfuck— son of a bitch! What was I thinking?!" Rick profusely started to apologize.

"Rick, Rick... ch-chill." Morty says, patting the empty part of the bed. But Rick didn't hear him. He was still mumbling apologize and pacing around the room. Morty just watched him for a minute, slowly getting more and more frustrated. "RICK!" he shouted, demanding Rick to look at him. But the man still didn't seem to hear him. Morty was too tired for his bullshit right now.

He growled and got back out of bed and reached out for Rick. He grabbed his left shoulder and yanked him back. The physical contact seemed to finally snap the old man back to reality, and he started at the hand Morty had placed on his shoulder. After what he did to him, Rick couldn't understand why on Earth Morty was okay with touching him. Shouldn't Morty hate him? Shouldn't he be cowering away? Shouldn't Morty he running to tell his parents, or sobbing, or calling him a disgusting fuck?

"Rick." Morty said sternly, wishing Rick would look him in the eye. "I-It's too early for your shit right now. J-just... come back to bed. Y-you're like a really annoying alarm clock that w-won't let me hit the snooze button."

Rick looked at him, swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat. "W-what..?"

"Come. Back. To. Bed." Morty tugged on his arm insistantly, trying to get Rick to move back over to his bed. Rick stayed planted in place, just completely and utterly confused. "Rick, just- if it helps we can talk about it. But after that, you have to come back to bed." His voice was still raspy from sleep, and his eyes half-lidded and tired looking.

"Morty..." Rick's voice actually breaks on the last syllable, his hands clenching so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. "I-I'm so sorry..."

Morty sighed. "R-Rick, there's nothing to be sorry for. It's fine. It's okay. I promise. If I wasn't okay with this, do you really think I'd want you to just come back to bed?" The teen was looking up at him with a tired gaze.

Rick took a step back, not believing him for a second. He knows Morty. Always eager to please. Always trying to help. Always being the bigger person, and trying to make Rick happy. Morty took a step forward, tugging slightly on his shirt. "Please, R-Rick. I'm fine." Morty yawned. "Jus' cooooommmoooon. I'm tired."

How could Rick say no to that? Morty was being unbelievablely cute right now, even though Rick's mind was still supplying hundreds of self-loathing thoughts. He couldn't say no, even though he hated himself in this very moment. How could he let this happen? How could he do this to Morty? Rick let Morty guide him back to the bed. He pulled the blanket over both of them and clung to Rick's side. Rick tensed. This didn't feel right. He loves Morty, of course, and he really wants this. He really fucking wants this. But it felt so wrong. It just happened so quickly, and it was because Rick was being stupid. And he didn't even know how Morty felt about this.

"Morty... h-how are you okay with this?" Rick starts, feeling more and more like a bag of shit with each word. "I-I... I'm your Grandpa... I-I... touched you... you should be disgusted with me..."

Morty sighed again, laying his head on Rick's chest and clutching his wife beater in his hands. "Do... d-do you want me to be disgusted with you?" Rick didn't respond, so shocked by the question. Morty actually kind of expected that kind of response, and continued with his speech. "Because I don't f-feel disgusted. I-It's nice. I've..." He could feel his cheeks heating up. "I've wanted this for a while. A-and it doesn't matter that you're my Grandpa. O-only people with planetary mind sets have a problem with I-incest. A-and I guess... this... whatever we have now... kind of just— it makes sense."

Rick actually snorted. "H-how the hell does any of this make sense?"

Morty sat up suddenly, looking down at Rick with that ' _really? Are you really that stupid?'_ face he gave aliens on a few occasions, when they were being particularly stupid. "Y-you're such and emotionally stunted old man. I'm not the only one who can sense all of the sexual tension adventuring has put between us. I-I know you feel it too. It's obvious."

Rick flushed suddenly, not expecting Morty to be so blunt about it. He must have been so focused on hiding his own feelings that he hadn't even noticed Morty going though practically the same thing. "N-Now, w-will you just go the fuck to sleep?" The teen pleaded.

"M-Morty, nothing about this is okay." Rick says, sadness lacing his tone.

"I know, Rick." Morty sighed. "I-I know it's not _okay._ But I don't care. I-If—if it makes us both happy, why should it even matter? Sure, maybe society isn't okay with this, but w-why the fuck should we care about what Earth thinks if w-we don't even spent most of our time on this shitty planet?"

"I didn't..." Rick trailed off momentarily, shaking his head. Morty waited patently for him to continue. "H-how do you feel about this, Morty? H-how do you feel about all of this?" He knew Morty gave a little speech about being happy, and how it doesn't matter if their related. But he needed Morty to verbalize his thoughts in greater detail for him to actually accept it. He needed to hear Morty say he liked him back for him to be sure that the kid was okay with all of this. If he got one hint that this wasn't doing it for Morty- one hint that this made him uncomfortable in anyway, he'd back off completely. "A-and don't... don't lie just to make me h-happy. I want honesty."

Morty sat up this time, taking a deep breath as he collected his thoughts. He was about to go into storytelling mode from what Rick could tell. "Well... I've liked you for m-maybe a year now. Like... in the way you _shouldn't_ like your Grandfather. A-and at first I thought... at first I hated myself for feeling that way. I though I was disgusting, and that there was something wrong with me. But, you know... A-as we traveled more on adventures, I r-realized that it turned out to be a pretty— a normal thing on _most_ planets. It's just Earth... and _humans_ in general that are fucking stupid. A-and I started to notice that... that sometimes you'd get red whenever I'd say something funny, or-or nice. A-and that one time when we got stuck in a small box together, y-you stuttered more than usual, a-and tried not to look at me... and—and you always seem to light up when I enter a room no matter how badly you try to cover it up. So, I kind of had a feeling that you liked me the way I like you, b-but I never said anything. I-I thought you'd hate me if I told you how I felt... because, while the though of _incest_ doesn't bother me, there was a possibility that it would bother you, and it would have destroyed any semblance of friendship we'd had before... but last night, you fucking— you made the first move... a-and it was amazing. I-I'm kind of glad we didn't get very far, though... because you were pretty drunk and you probably weren't thinking very clearly. A-and I'm not sure I'm ready to advance that f-far in the relationship yet."

Suddenly Morty became very flustered once realized what he'd said in his last sentence. "I-I-I mean! N-N-Not that we're in a r-r-re-re-relationship or anything! I-I-If you—if you want to, then that would be—uh... but if you don't want to, that—that's okay too! UhHh..." Morty awkwardly averted his eyes, rubbing the back of his head as embarrassment washed over him. He scooted away from Rick slightly, his cheeks flushing a rosey red.

It was obvious that the boy's anxiety was getting the best of him at the moment. Morty could go from super confident, to riddled with anxiety within seconds. Sometimes it was hard to watch, and then other times it was adorable. Right now it was hard to watch, because it was obvious that Morty had beat himself up over this before, just as Rick has many _many_ times before. "H-Hey, it's... it's okay." Rick said. He reached out to touch him, but stopped half way. He was afraid to touch him. It was too... too soon. The action, even if it could be seen as platonic on a normal day, was too intimate of an action at this moment. "We'll... we'll see about that one, Mort."

Of course Rick wanted a relationship. He wasn't just out to fuck the kid. He loved him. But it's still... everything was moving way too fast. "W-we... we might have to hold off on the whole... _relationship_ thing. I mean-"

"Y-Yeah, yeah, I get it." Morty says, still avoiding his eyes and blushing profusely. "It's a lot to take in... a-and I'm your Grandson, so I can understand how this could be stressful. Y-you know... I just realized that I fricken' told you I really like you, a-and I don't even know how you feel. Fuck. This is really awkward, isn't it? I-If you don't feel the same, please just say so, so that I can stop making a fool out of myself. W-we can forget all about this if you want. W-we'll use the memory gun, so we can _actually_ forget if you want-"

"Morty." Rick interrupted. It's like the roles reversed. The kid was starting to ramble again, as he did sometimes, which meant that he was increasingly becoming more nevrvous. It was at this moment that Rick realized that it was time to fess up on his feelings. It's now or never. "I-I..." Shit. Rick didn't know how to continue. How was this still so hard for him to do? It was already out and about. Everyone's being honest. Even Morty. So why was this still so fucking hard for him? _'Do it, you motherfucker.'_ Rick growled to himself within his own mind. "I... like you too. B-But... t-this is just so... so _new._ I-I didn't expect to wake up one morning like... _this."_ He gestured between them.

"Neither did I..." Morty whispered. "But it happened, so... what do we do now?"

Rick thought for a moment before shyly looking down at the ground. "W-well, we could, you know, go out, or something? Later? Figure it out some." God, he sounded like a pathetic teenager asking his crush out on a date.

If it was even possible, Morty somehow seemed to flush even more. Morty realized after a moment too late that he was supposed to respond. "U-Uh, yes! Of course! But uh... right now, can we please just... go back to sleep? I'm... I'm still tired."

Rick looked back up at his flustered Grandson, once again noticing his tired gaze. Faint bags under his eyes, disheveled hair, and sagging posture. Even through the anxiety riddled conversation, the teen was still tired enough to want to go back to sleep. And Rick had a hangover, so he wanted to go back to sleep as well. And it _totally_ wasn't because he wanted to hold Morty. "Sure, kid... sounds good to me."

Morty smiled at him, causing Rick to get butterflies in his stomach. The teen scooted up closer to Rick and laid back down on his chest, his grandfathers warmth enveloping him. Rick wrapped an arm around him carefully, still slightly afraid to actually touch him. Earlier this had felt so _wrong,_ but now it was starting to feel... _good._ Like it was slowly but surely becoming right. This could work. But...

"W-what if your parents ever caught us?" Rick suddenly wondered aloud. He felt Morty shrug.

"I dunno, Rick. Switch dimensions? Move to space?" The teen suggested with more ease than Rick expected. "It sounds dramatic, but... I wouldn't mind. They aren't even my o-original family."

"Y-you sure, Morty?" Rick asks, concern filling him. "I mean-"

"They're not gonna find out anyway." Morty states, sounding sure about it. "Y-you're too smart to let that happen."

It took Rick a moment, but he suddenly remembered that he could now complement Morty, and it'd be fine, because if it turned into flirting, at least they were both alread on the same page. "Don't sell yourself short, kiddo, you're pretty damn smart, too, you know."

"You think so, Rick?" He giggled, scooting up a little closer to the old man. "I mean, I'm not the brightest tool in the shed."

"Y-yeah, but your not even close to being the dullest." Rick let the words come out with ease. It felt so good to not have to hold himself back. "Y-you're at least second place I-in the- you're the second sharpest tool."

"Let me guess, you're first place- the sharpest tool?" Morty giggles again.

"Duh."


End file.
